


Hands-On Learning

by patriciatepes



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Double Penetration, Fellatio, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Sex, Some Humor, helping friends out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 21:02:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21143165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patriciatepes/pseuds/patriciatepes
Summary: Alucard cared deeply for his new friends, and he knew that he was equipped to help them with their problem.





	Hands-On Learning

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kinktober, Day 19, using the prompt double penetration. I'm a little late on this post, to be sure, but hey, it's out there now. Also, I'm a big fan of the games, but I'm definitely using more of the Netflix Castlevania in this one.

Alucard knew that something was amiss the moment he walked into the library to find Trevor there, reading. Trevor didn't strike him as a "reading for pleasure" sort, which set off all sorts of warnings in the dhampire's mind. He made his way into the library, pausing only when he was looming over the hunter, peeking down into the tome he held.

Written in Sanskrit, along with some pretty self-explanatory images, Trevor was clearly reading his father's copy of the Kama Sutra. He snapped the ancient pages shut quickly when he registered Alucard above him, and Alucard tried not to flinch at the callous treatment of such an ancient text. He relaxed, crossing his arms across his chest, and smirked.

"Problems, Belmont?" he asked, letting the humor edge into his voice.

Trevor glanced up to the dhampire, down to the text in his hands, then back up at the half-blood with an eyeroll. With a heavy sigh, as if he had been wrestling with something, he finally motioned for Alucard to take the seat on the other side of the tall tea table. Those mental warnings were now screams of wariness, but Alucard took the proffered seat anyhow.

"Okay, I've gotta… I've gotta confess something. You've got to swear not to say anything to Sypha, okay?" Trevor began.

"Oh, this is going to be bad, isn't it?" Alucard drawled.

Trevor sighed. "There's a reason that I suggested we come back here to visit. Other than just being good friends, that is. Well, you see, the thing is…"

Now Alucard was rolling his eyes. "Oh, out with it, Belmont! I was raised in this bloody library, you will find there is very little I don't know something about!"

At this, Trevor's eyes lit up, just a bit. He scooted forward until he was on the edge of his seat, and he dropped his voice when he spoke next.

"Exactly! Okay, now, you're probably going to make fun of me—and I'm prepared for that. But I… I care for Sypha, and I want her to have the best, you know? And, about a week or so ago, we decided to, um… to consummate our relationship. You follow me?"

"You had sex. Yes, I do believe I understand you. And?"

"W-well. Um… Oh, God, I don't know if I know the best way to say this, so I'm just gonna come out and say it, okay? I don't think that Sypha… I don't think she _enjoyed_ it as much as me."

Alucard bit back every sarcastic and nastily hilarious remark that was on the tip of his tongue. It took a solid moment or two, but he schooled his face into one of polite concern.

"So she didn't orgasm, is what you are saying?"

Trevor's face heated to a deep crimson, but he nodded. Alucard leaned back in his chair, steepling his fingers.

"And you were inspired to come back to Castlevania because…?"

Trevor swallowed hard. His eyes moved to stare at a space somewhere beyond Alucard.

"I need to learn to be better. For her."

Alucard blinked. He blinked once more. Finally, he said, "At sex?"

"Yes, better at sex!" Trevor hissed.

Alucard coughed to hide his laugh, and Trevor looked like he was instantly going to explode. He shoved himself to his feet, hands in the air.

"Fine! I'm sorry I asked! You know, it took a lot to even voice all that!"

He turned, about to stalk off, when Alucard was suddenly standing in his path.

"I'm sorry, Belmont. You're right. There're not many men as brave as asking for help in the bedroom, when I'm sure more should. Walk with me, tell me what exactly happened."

The two moved to stand shoulder to shoulder, and Trevor stumbled his way through that first night he shared with Sypha, followed by the events of the next two attempts.

"Three times we've had sex… and she hasn't finished once. I just…"

Alucard placed a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder. "It's all right, Belmont. Largely, you did very little wrong. In fact, I would say that you just hurried through some things. Of course, it may be that Sypha… requires more."

Trevor's brow furrowed. "More? Like… another man?"

"Not exactly. She chose you, Belmont. You should take comfort in that."

"No, no, Alucard… I meant, at the same time."

Now it was the dhampire's turn to be halted in his tracks. "Oh. Well, I hadn't considered…" He went silent for a moment. Then, turning to Trevor, he continued, "I'm going to propose something. Feel free to say no."

Alucard laid out his plan in the vaguest of details, only being specific where necessary. Trevor rolled his words around in his mind before finally nodding.

"I think, just this once, that might be the best way to get things right."

"Then, vampire hunter, let's find Sypha."

#

They found Sypha, conveniently, in the bedroom that she and Trevor were sharing. She was lying, flat on her stomach, on the bed with a book in hand. She seemed surprised to see Alucard trailing Trevor into the room, sitting up with concern instantly coloring her features.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

Trevor glanced between Sypha and Alucard, chuckling nervously. "Um, Sypha… I have a crazy suggestion to make."

She arched a brow. "Oh?"

Trevor scratched the back of his head nervously, his eyes avoiding the Speaker's. "Well, you know how… how things haven't been… I mean, you and I… When we've had… You haven't…"

"You know how you haven't orgasmed the times you and Belmont have coupled?" Alucard interjected.

Sypha burned crimson, and Trevor glared at the dhampire.

"Thanks," he muttered darkly.

"You're welcome."

Sypha was off the bed and in Trevor's face, one of her slender index fingers jammed right at him.

"How _dare_ you! You told him! How… how… embarrassing! Why on Earth would you do such a thing?"

"I was asking for help!" Trevor yelped.

Her hands were on her hips now. "Help?"

"Yes, as Trevor is trying—and failing—to say is that he was asking me for advice to better his performance in the bedroom."

"Because I want you to enjoy it too," Trevor murmured.

"That is, simultaneously, the sweetest and most disgusting thing I have ever heard," Sypha huffed. "So… out with it. What _help_ did you receive?"

"We're here with an offer," Alucard said. "Trevor wants to learn how to pleasure you… and he is sure that I know how to do it."

Her face flamed again. "So… he-he offered me to you? Like a piece of meat?"

"Actually, the idea is that all three would participate."

"Oh," she said, sinking down onto the bed.

"Alucard would be more like an instructor, a teacher, but he would still play an active role," Trevor offered.

"I think she understands, Belmont. So, Sypha, the decision is yours."

She blinked up at the dhampire, as if seeing him for the first time. She licked her lips, whether in thought or in anticipation, Alucard couldn't truly tell. Finally, a faint pink creeping back into her cheeks, she whispered, "What would you _do_?"

At this, he flashed her a wicked grin. "A lot. I have one particular act in mind that I believe you'll enjoy."

Slowly, she got to her feet, her eyes flicking between Trevor and Alucard. She gave one curt nod. "How do we… um, begin?"

In one quick motion, Alucard had his tunic removed, and Trevor was practically scrambling out of his shirt. Uncertainly, Sypha began to reach for her clothing, but Alucard gently laid a hand on hers.

"Don't worry about a thing, Sypha. We'll take care of you. If you feel uncomfortable at any time, simply ask us to stop. This is all for you to enjoy, and for Trevor to learn. Understood?"

She nodded, turning to face the hunter, who was now also shirtless. Alucard motioned for Trevor to make whatever move he was going to make, and the hunter started—as if suddenly remembering the whole reason all three of them were present. He shuffled forward like a nervous schoolboy, and gently took Sypha in his arms. He kissed her, slowly, deepening the kiss gradually until they were both moaning pleasantly. Alucard nodded once to himself in approval. Silent as a shadow, he stepped in between Sypha and the bed, moving his arms around her body. She tensed, and Alucard watched as her hands tightened their hold on Trevor's shoulder. But when the dhampire began to move his hands up her body—slowly, luxuriously—the tension seemed to melt away. He grazed his fingers over her still clothed breasts, with Trevor stepping back just enough to give him room to do so. Sypha moaned again, a throatier sound than before.

Alucard gave Trevor a quick glance, hoping that the hunter understood that it was time to move things forward a bit more. It seemed that he did, as he broke their kiss and stepped back. Alucard began to remove Sypha's cloak and top, while Trevor began to undo the ties to her trousers. She blinked, as if just coming to, and Alucard could feel the slight tremors of nervousness returning. He leaned forward so that his lips were just at her ear.

"Relax, dear Sypha. Do you like this so far?"

"Y-yes. Very much," she whispered.

"Good." He glanced over her shoulder at Trevor, who had now worked Sypha's trousers down to the floor. "Touch her, Trevor. Listen to her body's responses. Remember, this isn't a race. We have all night."

The hunter nodded, eyeing the now nude form of the Speaker. Alucard's hands moved down her sides with whisper-touches, while Trevor stepped forward and kissed her again. He kneaded one of her breasts, hard, and Sypha moaned in a way that didn't indicate pleasure.

"Easier, Belmont. That kind of touch is for later, when she's good and worked up. And she may not enjoy the roughness even then. Remember, listen to her. _All_ of her."

He eased up as per the dhampire's instruction, tweaking Sypha's nipple, but not too hard. It elicited a much more pleased reaction. Meanwhile, Alucard continued the slow stroking of her body, as if she were an instrument, and dipped his head to pepper kisses and soft bites—careful, of course, not to break the skin—along her neck.

"Yes," she breathed.

Trevor grunted his own approval. Alucard smiled.

"Enjoying yourself?"

Sypha nodded.

"Excellent. Lower, now, Trevor. Remember… take your time."

Trevor obeyed, moving one of his hands in between her legs. He found her precious bundle of nerves at the apex of her sex easily, and Sypha's hips thrust toward his ministrations. Both men were now lavishing her with touches and kisses, and Alucard could smell her growing arousal, her nipples now in stiff peaks and her thrusts growing more urgent. The dhampire dropped one hand lower and moved a single digit along her lower lips. Sypha gasped, falling a bit into Trevor. He continued his careful, slow touch of her pearl, allowing Alucard ample room to slide that finger inside her wet and waiting folds.

"Yes!" she cried out. "Alucard…"

Alucard pumped his fingers in and out of her a bit. He watched as one of Sypha's hands shot forward toward Trevor's tented trousers, and the other hand shot back, fumbling a bit before finding Alucard's own hidden erection. She rubbed at them both, her moaning fully wanton.

"I do believe she's ready, don't you, Belmont?" Alucard chuckled.

Trevor nodded. "How do you want to do this?"

Sypha blinked, obviously trying to clear her thoughts enough to ask what they were talking about. Alucard planted a chaste kiss on the woman's cheek.

"We're both going to enter you, until all three of us are spent."

Her eyes doubled in size. "I-I've heard about this," she managed.

Trevor stopped his rubbing of her swollen nub as Alucard stopped pumping his finger inside of her. She whined at the sudden stop of touch but smiled softly as she realized they had only stopped long enough to finish removing their clothing. Now all three stood naked, and Sypha knew enough of men to know that she had gotten very lucky in her companions' sizes.

"I need to be a little more ready than this, as I want to avoid as much pain for you as possible," Alucard said.

"What do you need?" she asked, suddenly breathless.

"A lubricant, of sorts."

She blinked at him, then, turning, she glanced at Trevor. He smiled at her, nodding. She turned back to Alucard, dropping to her knees. In a moment, she took him entirely in her mouth, licking and sucking all up and down his hardened shaft. He gasped, resting a hand on the back of her head. She took his manhood into her mouth to the hilt over and over and over again, until he finally stopped her.

"That's enough," he grunted.

He pulled her to her feet, turning her toward Trevor, who was slowly jerking himself while she had been sucking the dhampire. He reached forward and picked her up, wrapping her legs around his hips. He held her a little high up, then, slowly, he lowered her down onto his waiting dick. She gasped when he entered her fully, and Alucard moved into position behind her.

"I need you to stay relaxed, dear. You are still okay with this, yes?" he asked.

She nodded. "Yes. Do it, please."

Resting his hands on her hips, he positioned the head of his penis at her puckered hole. Then, slowly, inch by inch, he entered her. She huffed and moaned and gasped with each move until, finally, both the hunter and the dhampire were balls deep in the Speaker. Alucard wrapped one hand around Sypha's waist, the other finding her right breast. Trevor kept one hand on her right hip, gripping tightly but not painfully, as his other hand found her left breast. Without a word passing between them, they began thrust in and out of her, each man working her breasts as they pumped within her.

"Yes, yes! Oh, don't stop!" she cried out as they gained speed.

Trevor dropped his hand from her breast to her pearl, rubbing it as they now slammed in and out of her dripping sex and tight rear hole.

"Good, good," Alucard breathed. "You're close, aren't you, Sypha?"

"Yes! Yes! More! Harder!" she screamed.

Alucard grinned as Trevor rose instantly to her challenge, slamming into her sex. The dhampire was still careful to go only as quickly as he dared within her rear entrance. He moaned along with the Speaker and the hunter, feeling his own climax quickly approaching.

"I'm so-so close!" Syhpa cried.

This time, Alucard sped up, his grip on her waist tightening just a bit. Both men rammed in and out of her until, finally, she let out a single grunt, followed by a gasp, then a deep moan that seemed to rise up from the deepest parts of her body. Alucard felt her ass tighten and spasm around his hardened manhood, and knew that Trevor was probably feeling something similar within her wetter folds.

"Yes," Trevor moaned. "Yes, Sypha!"

Sypha was now nearly limp in both men's arms. They pumped faster and faster, until, finally, their moves grew out of sync as they reached their own climaxes, spilling their hot seed within her.

Spent, Alucard gently guided his friends back toward the bed, where they all three collapsed. He worked his softening member out of Sypha, seeing Trevor do the same thing. They lay there, panting, until, finally, Alucard raised his head a tad to look over at the hunter.

"Got all that?" he asked.

Trevor chuckled, nodding.

"A few more lessons might not hurt, though," Sypha muttered.

Both men, eyes wide, looked to her. She grinned wickedly, and the three of them laughed.

"Well, how about it, Alucard? Got any more things to teach me? Preferably after we've had a good rest. I know I said 'just this once,' but it seems to be what the lady wants."

Alucard nodded. "Oh, yes, Belmont. I know of a few more things, I believe."


End file.
